Alex
Alex & Co. is an Italian television series which first aired on Disney Channel Italy on May 11, 2015. It was created by Marina Efron Versiglia and stars Leonardo Cecchi, Eleonora Gaggero, Beatrice Vendramin, Saul Nanni, and Federico Russo. Plot Season 1 The series tells the story of Alex, a smart, brave, and well-intentioned teenager who starts high school at the Melsher Institute along with his childhood friends: Nicole, a sensitive girl who is secretly in love with Alex; and Christian, an athlete who is popular with girls. They quickly become friends with shy student Sam, and an attractive girl named Emma – for whom Alex instantly falls in love. They also make the acquaintance of Linda and her group of fake friends: Samantha, Rebecca, Tom, and Barto. Alex soon realizes that high school will not be the party he imagined. Headmaster Ferrari wants the institution to maintain its lead rank in academics, abandoning activities like music, singing, and acting. But Professor Belli, their literature teacher, encourages the students to follow their dreams. Linda sends Alex and his friends to a forbidden part of the school, where the group discover a secret place in the basement; they decide to form a band called Sound Aloud, and in the following days upload a music video. This leads record producer Mr. Smith to discover the group and offer them an album deal – but only if Sam is left out. Headmaster Ferrari does not want his daughter Emma to sing at the festival that the band is performing at, so Nicole takes her place to sing with Alex for a duet that Alex and Emma wrote, but Linda spills coffee on Nicole's shirt before the concert. Nicole changes into a dress, but doesn't want to perform in a dress, so she is in the dressing room for two hours. Finally, Nicole comes out of her the dressing room in a red dress and sings with Alex the song he and Emma wrote called All The While. After the performance, Alex discovers he has fallen in love with Nicole – but is already in a relationship with Emma, while not wanting to destroy his friendship with Nicole. At the end of the year, the Melsher Institute wins the academic race, and the principal organizes a year-end concert to raise money for Sam's scholarship. Shortly before the concert, Emma tells Alex that she saw the way he and Nicole acted and they agree to break up because they both don't know what they fell for each other anymore, allowing Alex and Nicole to be together, but he doesn't want to lose Nicole as a friend. Nicole overhears Alex tell Christian that he and Nicole can never be together, and she gets mad at Alex. On the night of the concert, Linda traps Nicole and Alex in passage ways under the stage. Alex and Nicole try to get out of the tunnels but stop and talk. Alex tells Nicole why he didn't want to date her at first and then Alex and Nicole make up and kiss. Alex and Nicole get out of the tunnels and perform with the rest of the group. The concert is a success, and Professor Belli is admitted as their literature teacher again. Headmaster Ferrari announces that they will have spaces to practice music and drama for the following year. In the end, Christian realizes he is in love with Emma, while Alex's parents tell Mr. Belli that they plan on moving to the United States without Alex's knowledge. Season 2 Summer is over and Alex's parents announce that they plan to move the family to the United States. Alex is not happy, and together with his older brother Joe and their friends, they try to stay. Eventually, while Joe finds a way to stay, Alex realizes he must move because their mother is ill, and decides to accompany her. But when their mother faints as they pack, the family panics, only to discover that she is not ill, but is actually pregnant. The doctor advises her not to leave the country, so the move is cancelled, much to Alex's delight. Meanwhile, the Melsher Institute begins a new year and the group cannot wait to spend time together again. Rebecca and Sam realize they love each other, and become a couple. The band decide to participate in The Talent, a talent show where they could win a recording contract and a European tour. They decide to change the name of the band to Alex & Co. Meanwhile, Linda and her friends form a band called The Lindas, and Linda's mother buys them a song from Mr. Smith who is one of the talent show's panelists and the producer who offered them a record deal. Sam discovers the deception and the group plan to reveal it to the creator of The Talent. Tension among the members of Alex & Co. cause Alex and Nicole to have an on-and-off relationship, eventually reuniting as a couple. Emma and Christian also date, though a lie told by Linda causes them to break-up until Rebecca reveals the truth. Alex & Co. separate for some time, during which Alex is offered a solo recording contract. However, he chooses to bring the band back together. In the last episode, as Alex & Co. are about perform on stage, Joe announces to Alex that their mother is in labor and has given birth to a baby girl. After meeting his new baby sister, Alex performs "We Are One". The band reveals the deception of The Lindas, and Alex & Co. win The Talent. However, Nicole feels that she can't go on living with the pressure of being a semi-celebrity, and decides to leave the band and end her relationship with Alex. Category:2015 Category:2015 premieres Category:2017 ended series Category:Disney Channel Shows Category:Disney Channel shows Category:International Shows